Given Time
by Arlia'Devi
Summary: Sequel to "Collision". Post Buu. Goku gets used to being in a family again and realises some things may need fixing since his death seven years ago. "Aren't you mad?" Goku asked. "Yes," Chi-Chi replied. "But I have another day to be mad at you, Son Goku. Today, I am just happy I have my husband back." Oneshot. Lemon.


**GIVEN TIME**

By Arlia'Devi.

I do not own Dragon Ball Z in any way. All rights and ownership go to Akira Toriyama and his associates. I make no money from this.

This fanfic contains a lemon.

**Given Time**

By Arlia'Devi

It was relaxing outside. The steam from the warm bath distorted the world around him, and relaxed the muscles that ached in his lower back, thighs and arms. Slowly, the Sayian lowered himself deep into the large barrel of hot water, until the water tickled his lips. From his place in the bath outside, he could see his family inside their Mt. Paozu home. Chi-Chi was working on the stove, cooking large amounts of food as Gohan sat at their dining table, reading a book. He looked happy and leisurely, his cheek resting on his hand and a small smile on his face as his eyes followed the symbols down the page.

It all looked normal, except it wasn't. The addition to his family he'd never known about – his almost-clone, Son Goten, was sitting on the floor watching a show on television.

Goku sighed underwater, bubbles popping under his nose.

Chi-Chi suddenly turned to Gohan, who dropped his book and nodded. Goku watched his son walk towards the front door.

"Dad," Gohan called, peeking his head around to where his father was bathing. Goku sat up straight in the bath then, his arms hanging over the edge leisurely. He gave his son a smile.

"What's up, son?"

"Mum says dinner's ready."

"Oh great," Goku exclaimed. He stepped out of the bath and wiped himself down before pulling on a fresh set of clothes. "I'm starved."

Goten was already at the table as Goku came to sit. He gave his younger son a smile, but the boy was too focused on his mother and food to notice.

This was the first time Goku had sat down and really looked at the son he'd never known. Gohan said he and Chi-Chi had been training him – he wondered how different Chi-Chi was now. When Gohan was born, she never let him train and when he did, she didn't like it. Still, Goku was astounded at how much Goten looked like him at his age.

"Dig in boys," Chi-Chi smiled as she sat down at the table herself, between her husband and younger son. She didn't have to say anymore – all three sayians tucked into their dinner.

"Hey, so I was thinking," swallowed Gohan as he regarded his mother. "Since Dad's home," gulp, "he could train Goten for a bit." Swallow. "Well, I don't mind. But," gulp, "Me and Videl," Swallow. "We kind of have plans tomorrow."

"Oh really?" Chi-Chi arched an eyebrow. "And what sort of plans are those, young man?"

"Nothin' really," Gohan shrugged. "I was going to fly into West City – go to the mall, have lunch somewhere. Hey, maybe we'll catch a movie."

Chi-Chi frowned and crossed her arms. "Well, alright – but you be careful in the city, Gohan. I know what city girls are like."

"I thought you liked Videl, Mum," Goten said, pulling on his mother's sleeve.

"I do," she cleared her throat. "I _do_. I think she's a lovely girl. I'm just saying, be careful in general."

Goten huffed. "I can go super sayian, but Mum still won't let me go into the village down the hill without her."

"You should listen to your mother, Goten," Goku replied. "She knows what's best. You too, Gohan."

"Sure, Dad," Gohan beamed back to his father. "What are you doing tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow, huh?" repeated the elder Sayain, leaning back on his chair thoughtfully. "I haven't really thought about that. What are you doing tomorrow, Goten?"

"Going to school," he replied through a mouthful of chicken leg.

"After?"

Goten shrugged. "Going to see Trunks."

"You don't want to hang out tomorrow?"

Goten shrugged again and looked around a little uncomfortably. "Not really. Trunks has this really cool video game we're going to play. Maybe another time."

Chi-Chi noticed both her boys had finished their dinner. "Goten, why don't you go and finish your homework. You too, Gohan, I know exams are coming up – a little more studying won't hurt you."

Gohan nodded with little fuss and excused himself. Goten went with a verbal complaint and moan before his brother dragged him up the stairs. Chi-Chi was silent as she cleared the table, working around Goku.

Goku watched his little wife without a word. She worked quickly as she washed the dishes, stacking them next to the basin to dry. She'd grown her hair out in seven years, so her fringe was pulled up into the bun that was perched high on her head. Goku didn't know what to say to her; his mouth was dry, so he didn't try to say anything at all.

"You should say goodnight to your boys," Chi-Chi said as she exited the kitchen. He'd hardly noticed how fast time had passed, but that wasn't surprising. He rarely noticed time these days. That was something he needed to work on…

Goku leeched up the stairs as his wife turned off the television in the lounge room and finished cleaning up. Goten shared half of Gohan's room, and the two were currently reading in bed, chatting to each other across the room. Gohan looked up and smiled when he saw his father.

"I'm not used to having you around like this, Dad," he admitted gently as Goku came to sit on the end of his bed.

"I know what you mean," he murmured, looking over to Goten who was reading his book without a word. He hadn't said anything since Goku entered the room. "I've been gone far too long."

Gohan nodded, taking off his reading glasses and setting them on the bed side table. He marked the textbook on chemistry and placed it beside his glasses and felt his bed spring up as his father rose to his feet.

"Things are going to be different around here now," said Goku gently, squeezing his son's bicep affectionately. "With any luck, I'll be around a lot more."

"That's great Dad," Gohan smiled. "It's been quiet around here without you. I know Mum was really lonely for a long time…"

_Yeah…_, Goku cringed inwardly. _Your mother's a whole other story, son._

"I came to say goodnight," Goku cleared his throat. "So, goodnight, sons."

"'Night Dad," Gohan grinned.

"Yeah, night," Goten chirped back, throwing his blanket over his shoulder and turning to face the wall. "Can you turn off the light?"

"Sure," Goku said, finding the light switch. He flicked it off, a sudden wave of nostalgia coming back to him. "Sleep well."

* * *

Chi-Chi found her husband sitting on the edge of their bed. His head was hung low and his back was hunched. His fingers intertwined with each other as he sat in the dark.

Chi-Chi was tempted to turn on the light, but there was something about the starlight filtering in from the window that made her stop -the way her husband sat in the dark, for the first time in his life he looked like a normal man.

Wordlessly, Chi-Chi slipped past him and began undressing, pulling a nightgown out from the drawer.

Goku watched his wife's nude form walk across the room and pull out a nightgown. Like many things, he'd discovered she had changed, but was still the same person. Her body was rounder, though toned – her hips were wider and her breasts had become bigger. She was still physically fit, but not as chiselled. Her hair, he hoped was still as long as it had been when he had died, but it was hard to tell when it was pinned up like it was.

She still looked beautiful.

He watched as she approached him wordlessly. What she going to do? Was he even welcome back in this room again?

Chi-Chi looked down on her dear, poor husband for the first time in over seven years. His hands and shoulders were shaking, but he didn't speak. She was glad he didn't speak, because then they'd be forced to face all this right then and there. Instead, Chi-Chi stepped forward and gently pulled her husband's head against her stomach, cradling it there.

Goku's arms slithered up Chi-Chi's thighs, hanging around his hips as he buried his face into the warm silk that covered her stomach.

"Aren't you mad?" he croaked out, his voice muffled by the clothes.

"Yes," she replied solemnly, tracing his hairline with a finger. "But I have another day to be mad at you, Son Goku. For now, I am just happy I have my husband back."

Goku pulled Chi-Chi's body closer, relishing the warm that radiated from underneath the silk. Chi-Chi anchored her hands on her husband's shoulders for balance as he hugged her mid-section. She continued smoothing his wild hair back in soothing motions when she felt something wet and warm run through the silk.

Gently she slithered a hand down to his cheek, feeling wetness smeared across the skin and gently wiped it away with her thumb.

"Goku," she murmured affectionately, bending down to press her lips to the crown of his head. "I still love you like I did our wedding day," she breathed. It felt exhilarating just to smell him again.

Goku stood up without a word. His face was in the shadows, so Chi-Chi couldn't see the emotion swirling around his eyes as he leant in and delicately began kissing her neck. He grabbed her hand and pressed it to his shoulder, before resting his on her hip and pulling her against him.

"I remember our wedding day like it was yesterday," he whispered against her ear. "Dance with me, Chi-Chi, please…"

Chi-Chi pulled her husband close so that her head rested on his chest as they began to sway.

"But Goku," she said, rubbing her cheek against the fabric of his Gi. "There's no music."

"Just pretend," he rumbled back. Chi-Chi closed her eyes.

"Do you remember how the song went?" she looked up at her husband. His eyes were closed.

"Of course I do," he replied gently.

"_Medeta, medeta wa. Wakamatsu-sama yo…  
Yeda mo sakayuriya,  
Ha mo shigeru! Medeta ya.  
Chiyo no ko medeta ya."_

"Hail to the young pine tree," she whispered against his clothes.

"Hail with all respect.  
May its branches spread out,  
And its needles grow thickly together,

Hail to the children for a thousand generations."

Goku kissed her head gently, and Chi-Chi became aware of their gentle rocking movements of their body with each other. His hand was gently tracing the curve of her spine, relishing the close contact while it lasted. Chi-Chi felt the muscles in the back of his neck, and the roots of his wayward hair. His face was buried against the top of hers.

"Goku," she said tenderly as she moved his head up with a gentle hand. His eyes were over flowing with emotion, like they were baring his soul to the night – to her. "It's been seven years; please make love to me."

"I think I can do that," he whispered, pulling her body against his. A hand moved to her shoulder to slide the strap down her arm. "I still love you, Chi-Chi. I never stopped loving you." Gently he captured her lips in a sweet kiss.

Her husband smelt of soap and water, and that sweet smell of the woods that surrounded their home. Chi-Chi's hands found the collar of his Gi and smoothed it off his shoulders. A small shimmy from his hips and Goku stepped out of it, breaking the kiss to pull off his blue shirt. He dropped it to the ground before crawling onto the bed. He lied back onto the pillows, on the bed that seemed so much more comfortable than he remembered and looked at his wife. The nightgown hung off her shoulders, clinging to the curve of her breast and hips.

"Anyway you want it, Chi-Chi," he whispered shallowly from the bed. He felt goose bumps peak on his skin as her eyes scanned over him.

Chi-Chi stepped forward and knelt on the bed, throwing her leg over her husband and cupping his face with her hands. Gently, she trailed them down Goku's neck, then to his chest. When the tips of her fingers brushed against his nipples, she felt his pectorals jump. She kissed his throat and collar bone. Her fingers gently caressed underneath his ribs and she felt Goku squirm and giggle under her. Chi-Chi raised an eyebrow and pulled back.

"Tickles, Cheech," he grinned impishly at his wife. "You know that."

"I can't believe you're back," she whispered bluntly.

Goku moved Chi-Chi's hand away from his ticklish sides, to rest near his navel. Chi-Chi shook her head.

"It feels like you're going to disappear at any second," she whispered hoarsely. "… right from under my fingers."

Goku shook his head and touched his wife's cheek gently again before travelling up to her bun and pulling out the sticks that held it in place. Like a curtain, it fell in long, black sheets around her shoulders and back. "Not again."

She kissed him tenderly, slipping her tongue in to meet his. Their married life was flashing before her eyes, like she was in the brink of sexual death – she saw their wedding while they kissed, their first night together and then the followings: make-up sex, thank-god-you're-alive sex, Let-me-train-Gohan sex, full-moon-kinky sex, and now, revival sex. He had already been brought back to life, with blood running through his flesh, but as soon as she'd fallen into his arms she'd realised how dead she'd become in these years past.

"I want you on top," Chi-Chi whimpered as she broke the kiss. Her nightgown was pulled off her body. She needed this and he wouldn't deny her because it was just what he needed too. "Just don't wake the kids up."

"Of course," he murmured affectionately, rolling them over. Chi-Chi spread her legs in anticipation, but Goku sat back up on his elbows for a moment, just admiring Chi-Chi's skin in the moonlight.

His hand ran down her neck to the smooth strip of skin between her breasts. He swept his palm across to her right breast, testing its weight. They'd definitely gotten bigger. He heard Chi-Chi whimper before he took the nipple of her left breast into his mouth and sucked on it. When she bucked up, his free hand pushed her hip back down to the mattress as Chi-Chi whimpered.

"Oh Goku…," she sighed, tossing her head back and forth. Her hair was fanned out underneath her head.

Goku's mouth travelled back up Chi-Chi's throat, and just as it came to her mouth, Goku grabbed the top of her thigh and pulled her flush against him, a deep moan erupting from her mouth as she felt him brush her wet core. It had been seven years, she was almost shaking with anticipation as she grasped his shoulders. Her leg wrapped around his waist.

"Don't make me wait, Goku," she pleaded gently, kissing her husband on the mouth.

"I'm not going to," he murmured against her neck before gently sliding in. Automatically he picked up a slow but steady rhythm within her. "I love you so much, Chi-Chi."

Chi-Chi looked up at her husband with bleary eyes. Gently she pulled him against her. "I love you too, Goku…," she whimpered against him, kissing his lips gently. "So much it hurts."

He had made to let Chi-Chi get all the pleasure tonight, but he hadn't realised how much he'd missed having sex and began to feel the tell-tale signs of an orgasm that was seven years overdue. He'd wanted this to be slow and long and _sweet_, but his body worked against him as he moved against her a little harder, wringing a needy whimper from the back of his throat.

"Cheech, I-," he gasped, feeling his end approaching very quickly. "Oh god, Chi-Chi!"

"It's alright," she cried, arching her back as Goku slammed into her with clenched teeth.  
She wanted to be there at the end – she was close, but not enough. Slowly, Chi-Chi slithered one hand between their bodies and gently rubbed a little slick nub in circles.

Goku felt his wife's stomach arch to touch his, and then her hand touching down there. He knew what she was doing, and wondered if he should have done something for her, but didn't have time to think as suddenly she constricted around him in blissful heaven. Chi-Chi whimpered and moaned, grabbing the pillow and sheets above her with her free hand.

"Oh Goku!" she squealed, her voice falling away as her body hit euphoria. "Yes!"

Goku grunted and cried out as Chi-Chi milked him, and his orgasm suddenly hit him hard. He grabbed the sides of the mattress, with the hand holding Chi-Chi's thigh against his side imprinting small bruises the size of his fingertips in a half-circle. With a guttural cry, he jerked against her, emptying everything he was inside her before sighing and falling against her chest.

"Chi-Chi," he whispered hoarsely, feeling his wife's hands comb over his hair gently.

"Don't say anything, Goku," she whispered. "Not until morning."

He looked up at her. "But Goten," he croaked.

"Needs time," she kissed the top of his nose. "Give him time, husband."

"He's beautiful," Goku murmured against the skin of her neck, contented to settle in with his wife for the night.

"He's just like you in so many ways," she replied, her fingers tracing patterns on the cool, damp flesh of her husband's chest. "You'll have no problems finding things to do."

"Are you going to be angry in the morning?" he asked meekly. Chi-Chi laughed against her husband's ear.

"I don't think so."

* * *

This finished my trilogy of one-shots. Thanks everyone who read the first two, and reviewed - it made me feel fantastic to see how well recieved my work was in a new fandom! If you're interested in checking out my Chi-Chi/ Goku multichapter story "One Thousand and One", it's in it's early stages yet, but I'd appreciate it!

Please take the time to leave a **review** before you go - tell me what you think!

~ Arlia'Devi


End file.
